hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Goron
Gorons are humanoid beings of living rock that are widespread across Hyrule. History Age of Myth The Gorons were first created by Maphaeus, First Sage of Fire, as the failed byproducts of her attempts to create life from the elements of her domain, fire and earth. Unlike many of the other attempts by the First Sages to create their own life, the Gorons were intelligent beings possessing their own will, and lived deep below the Death Mountain Range alongside the Volvagians and Lizalfos. In this period various Goron Clans migrated to other regions of the world through the caverns that ran underneath Hyrule, settling underneath the Rolling Ridge and the island of Onkom in the Umoloth. For unknown crimes involving cowardice, the Darmani Clan found itself damned to exist as icy mockeries of themselves in Termina. Ancient Age The Gorons first emerged on the surface of Hyrule c. 2701 BG, establishing cordial terms with the Kingdom of Hyrule and Zora Dominion. However, in 2372 BG, coveting the mineral wealth of the Range, the Zora invaded Death Mountain, forcing the scattered Goron Clans to unite and ally with the Lizalfos to drive the invaders back. The Zora suffered a humiliating defeat, fostering centuries of emnity between the two peoples. In 645 BG, the Volvagians emerged from below and fell upon the Death Mountain Range, swiftly conquering it and enslaving the Gorons. The Gorons, betrayed by their Lizalfos allies, petitioned to the Zora Dominion and Kingdom of Hyrule, but were refused, with the two nations electing to rather pay the Volvagians tribute to keep them at bay. The last King of the Goron Clans, Dalagra, was killed by Dakkon, Second Sage of Fire, and the Gorons would spend the following 645 years as expendable slaves under the talons of the Volvagians and their Lizalfos servants. In 1 BG, the Moblin King Ganon, during his war with the Hylians, was falsely led to belief that the King of Hyrule, Sil Rhoam Bosphoramus, had hidden the sacred Triforce with the Volvagians at the Fire Temple. He led his armies to invade Death Mountain, declaring war on the Volvagian Empire. Taking advantage of the chaos, a Goron rebel leader, Darunia, incited an uprising and was declared the first king of the Gorons since Dalagra. Ganon convinced Dakkon to betray his duties as a Sage, and the combined Blin and Volvagian forces managed to quash much of the rebellion. Darunia himself was bitten and fatally poisoned. when he was approached new Hylian Monarch, Nylin Nohansen Zelda I, whom offered to support his rebellion, and grant Darunia the position of Sage of Fire to replace Dakkon. Darunia agreed, allowing himself to die so he could be resurrected as a Sage, and the combined Goron and Hylian forces assaulted the Fire Temple, killing Dakkon and Ganon, just as the Moblin King realized he had been betrayed. Following Ganon's defeat, the Gorons rallied and drove both the Volvagians and their Lizalfos servants from the Death Mountain Range. However, tensions began to again arise with the Zora Dominion, which still held ancient grudges and a hunger for the mineral wealth of Death Mountain. The diplomatic efforts of Nylin and her daughter Yanera Nohansen Zelda II managed to maintain a fragile peace for nearly a century. However, Yanera's daughter, Marhala Nohansen Zelda III, failed to maintain the diplomatic ties, and by the onset of the Gerudo Wars in 99 AG, the Zora Dominion under its greedy king, Farkos Zora De Bon XVI, was staging a grand invasion of Death Mountain. In 100 AG, the Zora invaded, suffering disatrous losses at Dodongo's Cavern and Gor Forgaru, including the death of Farkos in 101 AG. At the same time, their homelands were invaded and largely destroyed by a surprise attack by the River Zora and their alien allies, the Twili Dynasty of Mizorant. The Gorons would, later that year, come to the aid of the Hylians against the Gerudo and Darknut Legion, to return their aid a century before. At some point in the next 25 years, Death Mountain erupted, blanketing much of north-central Hyrule in winter, which was anathema to the Gorons. Their civilization was crippled as they bunkered down from the cold, leaving them ill prepared for the return of the Fallen Sage Sulkaris and the Gohma in 126 AG. Sulkaris, already having killed her sibling Malkorbagia, First Sage of Water, targeted the First Sage of Fire, Maphaeus, whom rested in the fires below Death Mountain. Desperately persuing her was another of the First Sages, Demoko, First Sage of Time, and his Oocca servants. To destroy Sulkaris and her Gohma servants, Demoko ordered the destruction of the entire Death Mountain Range with the Aura. However, the successors of the First Sages, attempting to counter both Sulkaris and her persuers, managed to forewarn the Gorons, and staged an evacuation into the deep caverns under the Mountain. While many Gorons survived, their cities were obliderated and they were forced to move to Hyrule Field as a refugee army. Following the destruction of both Demoko and Sulkaris the following year, in 127 AG, the Goron people scattered across Hyrule. Ethnicities Category:Peoples